


ART: The Jewel Thieves

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Crimes & Criminals, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are  jewel thieves. Art inspired by Polomonky's 'Diamond in the Rough'</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The Jewel Thieves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Diamond in the Rough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609902) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



> Inspired by the wonderful Polomonky - A thank you for all the wonderful stories she writes and keeping the fandom alive.

[ ](https://imgur.com/LwTiM1v)

_'Without waiting for an answer he kicks the window in and bundles Arthur out of it. There’s a shout from outside the door and he hears the key in the lock. Never one to resist a good parting shot, Merlin lingers on the windowsill until Alined finally bursts through the door._

_“You!”_

_“Sorry about dinner,” Merlin says casually. “But I’m afraid that plan’s rather gone out the window.”_

_Then he launches himself backwards, to freedom.'_


End file.
